


Laid Ease and Gentlemints

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: So she might have been slightly overzealous in her search to reach Ava, honestly 49 calls in 2 days isn’t that much if you really think about it, but her hard work pays off on call 51.





	Laid Ease and Gentlemints

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters, Im just borrowing them. I am obsessed with Avalance and The Legends are my children.

It’s not that Sara enjoyed being reprimanded by Ava, but she had gotten used to the dressing down she received after the Legends finished a mission, so it was surprising, and a little hurtful, that Ava hadn’t called after the Legends finished 3 missions. After the first mission Sara just assumed Ava was busy, but the second and third were both level 8’s, and Nate and Ray just so happened to get captured and escalate their third mission to a level 10, but still no word from Ava. It wasn’t that they needed help or anything, her team had everything under control, for the most part at least, but Sara felt like they were starting to form a connection. They were creating a relationship, not the romantic kind or anything cause Sara had better things to do than to kiss those stupid soft looking lips Ava had or see if the stamina she had while fighting was the same when it came to sex. But anyway she was concerned so she decided to take things into her own hands and contact Ava.

So she might have been slightly overzealous in her search to reach Ava, honestly 49 calls in 2 days isn’t that much if you really think about it, but her hard work pays off on call 51.

“Heyyy Ava, so nice of you to finally answer…Gary why the fuck are you answering Ava’s timewatch?”she asked.

“Hello Captain Lance, between you and me it’s against the rules to answer another agents time watch especially when they are of higher rank, but you called so much the office was beginning to think Agent Sharpe had a,” Gary pauses to look left and right to make sure no one is listening, “ _sex toy_ ” he whispers as though he has never said anything so scandalous in his life, “in her office, so I had to intervene before the rumor really spread; people think she uses it on Jill from HR, but they’re just really good friends and the only Patriots fans here so they have to stick close together cause everyone hates them. Any-woo I’m gonna need you to stop contacting Ava she has been placed on a 6 week suspension for helping you all and you calling isn’t doing her any favors.”

Its takes me a minute to respond because honestly after Gary said sex toy I may have started thinking about all the hot sex we could have in Ava’s office, but when I finally process what he said I am outraged.

“What do you mean they think there’s something going on with Ava and Jill?” Sara literally cannot believe these people, all the sexual tension she and Ava have together, you could power a small city with that. Their sexual tension is potent as fuck. Besides who names their child _Jill_ ugh.

“Well you didn’t hear this from me, but one time Jill wasn’t wearing the standard regulation Bureau approved shoes and Agent Sharpe didn’t say anything.”

“Maybe she didn’t know they weren’t the right shoes” I replied.

“No Captain Lance, _Agent  Sharpe knowns everything_ , one time Todd had his hair too long because he forgot to get a haircut and Agent Sharpe pulled out a ruler from her blazer along with the rule book and proceeded to measure Todd’s hair while flipping to the page in the book that said it was too long. I mean how did she even keep that book in her blazer its 436 pages long.”

“Well duh, she’s a witch obviously. Anyway I don’t want to talk about Jill anymore, I’m 100% positive Im way hotter than she is anyway so no competition, but back to business why is Ava on suspension?”

“The Beebo incident,” Gary replies.                                                     

“Oh you mean when we solved a level freaking 13 anachronism without any help from the Time Bureau”

Gary pauses and I am glad to see he has the decency to look guilty before he answers.

“Captain Lance I don’t make the rules, but-

Sara pushes the button to end the call, cutting Gary off mid-sentence.

 

“AMAYA!!!!!” Sara yelled

A few seconds later Amaya and the rest of the Legends were standing outside her office.

“Sara, what wrong?”

“Is it Mallus? has he escaped his dimension of doom?”

“Do you need me to set someone on fire?”

“Are we out of Cheetos again?”

“Whoa, guys chill,” Sara said “I just called for Amaya to let her know I’ve got an errand to run and she’s in charge, please don’t crash the ship while I’m gone.”

The Legends looked around at each other.

“Ok, what going on here, what’s with the looks.”

“Sara we love you and we care for you, but you have got to stop yelling at the top of your lungs when you want to tell us something,” Amaya explained, “ All you have to do is tell Gideon and she can contact us viA the intercom.”

“Yelling is how I express myself, you guys can’t ask me to stop that’s Biphobic.”

“Oh my God Sara, you literally said the same thing about the chore wheel”

“Sorry Ray I’m with Sara on that one,” Said Zari. “That chore wheel is biphobic and homophobic. Asking Sara and I to do manual labor is hella problematic.”

Sara and Zari give each other the head nod of acknowledgement, glad that they’ve stood together in wlw solidarity.

 Amaya pinches the bridge of her nose to stop the incoming headache, “Sara please just stop yelling,”

“Sorry Amaya, I can’t help that I’m a screamer,” Sara says firing finger guns at Amaya and then holding up her hand for a high five with Nate. “Anyway, Laid ease and gentlemints I’m off to see my future baby daddy.”

With that Sara head towards the jump ship. If Ava was suspended at the Time Bureau for 6 weeks then there’s no reason she couldn’t help the Legends out with a few anachronisms; not that they needed help, but an extra pretty face on broad the Waverider is never a bad thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> DID I MENTION I LOVE AVALANCE? THE LEGENDS ARE MY TRASH CHILDREN


End file.
